dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Counterattack! Fierce Attack! Goku and Vegeta!
！ ！ とベジータ！ |Rōmaji title = Hangeki! Mōkō! Gokū to Bejīta! |Series = SDBH |Saga = Universal Conflict Saga |Manga = Chapter 8 |Number = 10 |Airdate = April 18, 2019 |Previous = Goku Revived!! Strongest vs. Strongest Collide! |Next = Fierce Fight! Universe 11's Climactic Battle! }} ！ ！ とベジータ！|Hangeki! Mōkō! Gokū to Bejīta!}} is the tenth episode of Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Summary In Universe 11, Goku hovers upwards towards Hearts, standing on top of the Universe Seed and confirms that he is the one that he has heard about just as Oren and Kamin try to attack him once more. Goku dodges every attack thrown his direction due to being in his Ultra Instinct -Sign- state and easily overwhelms his two enemies. At the same time Future Trunks joins his father and asks him if he is alright as he is still injured from earlier. Jiren meanwhile continues to battle Fused Zamasu and throws a large energy attack that engulfs his whole being, causing Top to believe that he has won. However Zamasu emerges undamaged much to their surprise and explains that he is invincible just before charging back into battle. Nearby Goku continues to dominate Kamin and Oren and after they are knocked down once again, they acknowledge that they have no choice but to merge together, the result creating a being that they name Kamioren. They attempt to attack Goku again and although they miss, they comment on the retaliatory kick not having the same impact as it did just moments ago. Watching from above, Hearts calls out to Rags who appears within a barrier of glass shards. Hearts says that he needs her power as he proceeds to use his gravitational powers to move the pointed end of the barrier towards Goku. Goku is able to grab on to the barrier and exerts considerable effort to stop it in it's tracks. Trunks and Vegeta attempt to join back into the battle to assist Goku but Kamioren intercepts them first. After exerting even more strength, Goku is able to shatter the barrier but reverts to his base form in the process. Rags, now free from the confines of the barrier, uses her abilities to send the broken pieces of it flying towards Goku and badly injures him. At the same time, Vegeta tells his son to stand back as he transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue and battles Kaminoren. He is soon struck to the ground but quickly comes back going another stage higher into Super Saiyan God SS Evolved and charging back in for more. Major Events *Kamin and Oren fuse together to become Kamioren. *Rags is summoned to the battlefield. *Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan God SS Evolved in order to fight Kamioren. Battles *Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) vs. Oren and Kamin *Jiren vs. Fused Zamasu *Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) vs. Kamioren *Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) vs. Hearts *Vegeta and Future Trunks vs. Kamioren *Goku vs. Rags *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Kamioren Appearances Characters *Goku *Vegeta *Future Trunks *Jiren *Toppo *Hearts *Fused Zamasu *Rags *Kamin *Oren *Kamioren Locations *Universe 11 Objects *Universe Seed *Future Trunks' sword *Potara Transformations *Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan God SS Evolved *Ultra Instinct -Sign- Differences from the Manga and Video Game *In the manga, Goku and Vegeta use their Super Saiyan God forms in the initial phases of their battles to battle Hearts and Oren respectively. *In the manga, Super Saiyan Blue Goku battles Super Saiyan 3 Cumber. *In the manga, Kamin forces Oren to fuse with her. *In the manga, Vegeta ditches his battle with Kamioren, never using Super Saiyan God SS Evolved. *In the manga, Rags fights Dyspo. *In the manga, Cumber becomes Super Saiyan 3 Full Power to fight God of Destruction Mode Top. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 10 (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Misión del universo) fr:Mission de l'Univers épisode 010 pt-br:Contra-ataque! Ataque furioso! Goku e Vegeta! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Heroes episodes Category:Universal Conflict Saga Category:Dragon Ball Heroes